


Assassination Quest!

by itsjustagame (thewriteofthebiscuit)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life, does it count as drama, literally korosensei q but more, not really relationships/romance focused, videogame!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriteofthebiscuit/pseuds/itsjustagame
Summary: If 12 short, one-bite-all-gone Koro-Sensei Q! episodes weren't enough for you, then I welcome to Class 3-E (again), where our favourite heroes along with the ever loveable Korosensei journey through the adventures, quests and mayhem in this whimsical game world!**this concept does not belong to me, however, all these other weird ideas are all from me. This fic is not completely Koro-Sensei Quest, the difference being that Koro-Sensei Quest was an RPG game, and this a fabulous first-person shooter, team-based battle game (that is not unlike Paladins) with RPG elements!





	1. Game - Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our main heroes: Nagisa and Karma!

* * *

**GAME START - ASSASSINATION QUEST!**

Shiota Nagisa turned and frowned at the floaty words that dangled across his head. _Wayyyyy_ above his head. Pre-programmed clouds drifted lazily across the sky, occasionally glitching in spastic glimmers of technicolour pixels. 

He sat down. There was nothing much do to while waiting for his character profile to load.

A burst of bright sparkles exploded above his head.

 _Aha_ , he thought.  _That must be it._

**CHARACTER: SHIOTA NAGISA**

**Class: Flank**

**Level: 1**

**STATS**

**Stealth: 5**

**Speed: 4**

**Strength: 2**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Magic: 2**

**HP: 6**

 

_HP:6???_

_Hurts just a litte bit._

_Eh, I saw this coming..._

Nagisa was, in short, disappointed but not surprised. He had to search around a bit for his starting gear  ~~which really wasn't worth it~~ and took one last look at his hovering stats. 

_Did I sign up for this...?_

He sighed, opened his map and set off for the neighbouring market, with only one question in mind.

_Where's the chatbox?_

 

* * *

 

Akabane Karma couldn't have been more annoyed when he was dunked unceremoniously into a deserted daisy field instead of a nice little village. He was all set and ready to take off and absolutely  _destroy_ this game, and slide into the top rank for his server. He had even planned everything out. 

Obviously, he had accounted for the spawn location but did it  _really have to be in this Deserted Daisy Field??_

**CHARACTER:  Akabane Karma**

**Class: Damage**

**Level: 1**

**STATS**

**Stealth: 4**

**Speed: 5**

**Strength: 5**

**Intelligence: 5**

**Magic: 5  
**

**HP: 15**

"Nice."

Starting out as a higher ranking player was a pretty good trade-off for his poor surroundings. Damage class was right up his alley. 

_I better head towards the village._

Before he started the game, he had already memorised most of the game map, character profiles and other useful things so that he wasted no time in heading to the top. Things were going to be great.

 

* * *

 

Karma had already sold his starting gear in favour of a sleek bow and a couple of arrows, completely disregarding the fact that he had absolutely zero armour.

The NPC blacksmith had already worn out his few pre-programmed sentences, and Karma (now completely broke) was getting bored and had given up trying to pickpocket a nice hunting blade to add to his armoury.

\-- Blacksmith: Now get out of my sight, you punk! --

_Geh._

Karma strolled down the ever busy market street, twirling an arrow between his fingers. He was left with the barest minimum regarding his outfit, and only had a plain linen shirt and some weird peasant pants.

_Oh well. After researching the game, I've decided that against low-level monsters, armour isn't required as long as you can avoid hits. And a high HP hero like me doesn't really need to worry about-_

**QUEST 1-1: 3-E Assemble!**

"Oh no, not this stupid starter quest."

**Akabane Karma, the Crown has recruited you to a Level 1 trainee party. Locate the other members of your party 3-E, and journey out with them to the Solitary Mountain to complete this quest!**

****Hint:  Members of your party are automatically highlighted in blue.**

**REWARDS**

**1\. 3-E cape**

**2\. Hero's Uniform**

**3\. 50 EXP**

He had read about this too. It seemed like you weren't able to participate in any major quests or tournaments without a party. 

"Let's get this done with and quickly level up. That Hero's Uniform is going to be handy too."

 

* * *

 

Nagisa had also gone to the nearest village, sold his starting equipment and spent all his coins. However, he had chosen to buy all rounded equipment, slowly improving his defence. Despite his careful spending, he did buy a pricey Assassin's Blade. He liked the look.

After being whacked by the same quest as Karma, he panicked just a little bit. 

_What if my party members are at amazing ranks? What if they have limited edition equipment? What if they're rich in real life and spent real life money on buying their stats?_

He read the quest once, twice and a third time.

_Wait._

_Level 1 Party._

_Phew._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for reading the first chapter of assassination quest! i guess i'll be updating around once a week or so ... please leave positive and helpful feedback on how i can improve!
> 
> **ps. i actually am hopeless at first-person shooter games. platformers and tower defence is more my level D:


	2. Meet Korosensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa meets a friend.
> 
> Who is Korosensei?
> 
> And is Karma ever going to stop bashing up slimes and doing side quests to come to 3-E?

* * *

 

 

Nagisa was bewildered.

_This map is huge!_

_How am I supposed to find my party members?_

_25 of them?_

_Why so many?_

_Even if they’re highlighted, I’m being overwhelmed with these graphics!_

_I_ _can’t even find myself… how do I find 25 other heroes?_

He decided to leave that quest for a bit and went to a nearby dungeon to whack slimes.

_All this for craft materials so I can upgrade my stuff._

Nagisa took a break and stretched his legs under the vast expanse of the limitless sky. Above him, server-wide announcements floated through the air, broadcasting special events, challenges…

He felt a little drowsy.

_Just a little rest. I need my limited HP to recover anyway._

_Just… a rest…_

His eyelids drooped and his head slumped.

“Nagisa?”

“Hey, Nagisa!”

_Uhh… who?_

Nagisa slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet.

He took a look at the highlighted player in front of him.

_Oh? 3-E party member!_

“Hi, I’m Sugino! I’m in 3-E too!”

**CHARACTER: Tomohito Sugino**

**Class: Support**

**Level: 1**

**STATS**

**Stealth: 3**

**Speed: 5**

**Strength: 4**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Magic: 1**

**HP: 10**

 

 _His HP is higher than mine_ , Nagisa sighed. _And a support class? I wonder what weapon he uses.He doesn't look like the healing type to me._

He frowned slightly. _Where is that chat box?_

Sugino mirrored his frown.

“Are you okay?”

Nagisa just mimed typing, and Sugino snapped his fingers.

“Ah, the chat box is on the bottom left. I’ll open up the World Chat now and show you!”

A large window popped up, startling Nagisa.

_Argh, I can barely focus on anything. There’s just too much text…_

“Hey!” Sugino yelled suddenly. “There’s someone searching for 3-E Party members!”

Nagisa tried to read the ever-moving text. “Oh?”

“Let’s go together… We’re supposed to meet at Solitary Mountain, right?”

Nagisa’s head was still spinning, but at least this was better than being alone.

"Yup. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh, so you don’t need a party to do side quests!_

Karma was elated. He, like Nagisa, took to swinging haphazardly at slimes to gain EXP and coins. He didn’t really care about the craft materials. Coins could buy whatever he needed.

He saw that someone had broadcast a message looking for 3-E party members.

_Ehhhh… there’s really no point right now. I’m going level up first before I meet them and wipe them all out._

 

* * *

 

Sugino and Nagisa used the map to jump to the Solitary Mountain. The mountain was overgrown with weeds and was known to be full of medium-level monsters which ran amok. Amidst the trashy surroundings, an equally trashy building in sagged in shambles situated in a clearing at the mountain's very top.

"This was a pain getting here!" Sugino immediately flopped on the ground and sighed. "The map only brought us to the foot of the mountain!"

Nagisa wasn't paying attention to him, however.

Instead, he was taking in the absolutely  _stunning_ view of a large yellow creature with a large head, dressed in what seemed to be graduation robes and a cap. Several long, slithery tentacles emerged from the sleeves of the robes. 

_A monster already...? That is one ugly necktie. I can't believe the developers would create such an ugly piece of equipment. And what an amazingly terrifying smile._

Sugino took one look at the yellow creature and shrieked, "Tentacles!" before suddenly equipping himself with a baseball.

_What?_

"Sugino, why do you have a baseball?" Nagisa asked, confused.

"It's my ranged weapon. Can we hurry and find the rest of our party? I don't think we can take Mr. Tentacles down on our own!"

Nagisa sighed. With a swipe of his hand, he viewed the enemy's stats.

"Even our entire team wouldn't be able to take him down, Sugino."

**CHARACTER: Korosensei**

**Class: Legendary**

**Level: 9999**

**STATS:**

**Stealth: 9456**

**Speed: 9999**

**Strength: 46**

**Intelligence: 9986**

**Magic: 9921**

**HP: 9999**

_Even his weakest stat is more than all of my stats combined_ , Nagisa groaned. _And Legendary? Is that even a class?_

"It was nice knowing you, Sugino. It's a shame we died so early in the game."

Sugino un-equipped his baseball and shook hands with Nagisa. 

"Pleasure was all mine."

The yellow creature started wriggling his tentacles.

"Nururfufufu~" it chuckled.

_What kind of sound is that?_

"I'm not here to kill you," it laughed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Korosensei. As of today, I'm your party mentor and your final assassination quest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yew this is progressing! double post and i feel so accomplished!
> 
> **ps. i also enjoy rpgs, but only the really easy kind lolol


End file.
